masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Powers
(Power Name) is a Power in Mass Effect 2 and in Mass Effect 3. Modify the above text and links as appropriate to the games(s) the power appears in Other description text goes here. Try to keep description text to describing the power and its effects Try to keep description text as short as possible If this is purely an Mass Effect 2 or Mass Effect 3 Power article use " " Insert description from "Squad" page here if this is purely a Mass Effect 3 power Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks For ranks 1 - 3, use a single bullet point (*) for the rank number Use a double bullet point (**) for individual stats Below is an example for Shockwave *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 8.00 **'Impact Radius': 1.50 meters **'Impact Force': 300.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 10.00 **'Impact Radius': 2.00 meters **'Impact Force': 400.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 12.00 **'Impact Radius': 2.50 meters **'Impact Force': 500.00 newtons Rank 4 When you reach Rank 4, use tags and bolded text for the title Then insert the text below it after one carrage return Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Use a level three ( ) or level four ( ) heading for the powers as appropriate Italize the name of the power evolution Put the description from the "Squad" page with a single bullet point Use a double bullet point for the stats that follow Below is an example for Shockwave Heavy Shockwave *Your Shockwave's power strengthens to become a biotic freight train, swatting aside everything in a long path. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 12.00 **'Impact Radius': 2.50 meters **'Impact Force': 700.00 newtons Improved Shockwave *Your Shockwave now has a wide impact radius, taking out everything in a broad strip in front of you. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 12.00 **'Impact Radius': 3.50 meters **'Impact Force': 500.00 newtons Player Notes This section is for how players can effectively use the powers. This section is not for how enemies can use them, only for how the player can Use bullet points in this section for individual tips. Availability Note which characters/classes can use the power here Use a bullet point for each character/class Mass Effect 3 If this power was also present in Mass Effect 2, then please insert the description of the power from the "Squad" page here Power Ranks Rank 1: Insert Level Description Here. Use bullet points * to note all stats associated with the level. Use () to note multiplayer differences. For rank one, it is the same as the one from the Power Screen. Put the title of the power in the title above. Below is an example from Combat Drone Deploy this attack drone to stun targets and draw enemy fire. *'Recharge Speed:' 5 sec *'Drone Damage:' 40 *'Drone Shields:' 500 Rank 2: Insert Level Description Here. Use bullet points * to note all stats associated with the level. Use () to note multiplayer differences. Put the title of the power in the title above. Below is an example from Combat Drone Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Drone Damage:' 40 *'Drone Shields:' 500 Rank 3: Insert Level Description Here. Use bullet points * to note all stats associated with the level. Use () to note multiplayer differences. Put the title of the power in the title above. Below is an example from Combat Drone Increase drone's damage by 30%. Increase drone's shields by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Drone Damage:' 52 *'Drone Shields:' 650 Rank 4: Insert Level Description Here. Use bullet points * to note all stats associated with the level. Use () to note multiplayer differences. Put the title of the two power branches in the title above. Example: "Rank 4: Melee Damage/Durability" Because Mass Effect 3 Powers diverge for ranks 4 - 6, you will need to use the , , and templates. Below is an example from Combat Drone. Shields & Damage Increase drone's damage by 40%. Increase drone's shields by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Drone Damage:' 68 *'Drone Shields:' 850 Detonate Drone explodes when destroyed, dealing 400 points of damage across a 5 meter radius. Rank 5: Insert Level Description Here. Use bullet points * to note all stats associated with the level. Use () to note multiplayer differences. Put the title of the two power branches in the title above. Example: "Rank 5: Melee Spree/Shield Recharge" Because Mass Effect 3 Powers diverge for ranks 4 - 6, you will need to use the , , and templates. Below is an example from Combat Drone. Shock Upgrade drone's short-range attack to deal 130 points of damage across a 5 meter radius. Drone stuns enemies for a short duration. Shields & Damage Increase drone's damage by 50%. Increase drone's shields by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Drone Damage:' 88 *'Drone Shields:' 1000 Rank 6: Insert Level Description Here. Use bullet points * to note all stats associated with the level. Use () to note multiplayer differences. Put the title of the two power branches in the title above. Example: "Rank 6: Melee Synergy/Durability" Because Mass Effect 3 Powers diverge for ranks 4 - 6, you will need to use the , , and templates. Below is an example from Combat Drone. Rockets Upgrade drone with long-range rockets that deal 195 (325 multiplayer) points of damage across a 1.50 (2.5 multiplayer) meter radius. Chain Lightning Upgrade drone's electrical pulse to jump and hit 3 additional targets. Player Notes This section is for how players can effectively use the powers. This section is not for how enemies can use them, only for how the player can Use bullet points in this section for individual tips. Availability Note which characters/classes can use the power here Be sure to separate single and multiplayer here Example Below: *'Single-player:' Adept, Vanguard *'Multiplayer:' Human Vanguard, Human Adept Powers Powers *,Powers